triondfandomcom-20200215-history
Digg
Are there any tips for using Digg? Some Triond users have been successfully increasing traffic to their content by submitting it to digg.com. However, some users have a tendency to overdo it and find themselves criticized by other Diggers. Social media sites tend to create close-knit communities. As a result, newbies who create too much spam will find themselves singled out and even punished by other members of the community or by Digg's staff. Here are a few tips about how to deal with social news sites like Digg, including some of the best ways NOT to go about it: Respect the Digger community Don't go to the site and immediately start shouting (sending your link to other Diggers). In fact, many Diggers consider ANY shouting involving links as spam. Use common sense. If you want to shout out a message to a friend or two - great. Just don't overdo it. And if someone asks you to stop your shouts, pay attention to who it was, and try not to let it happen again. Get personal Not all messages need necessarily be in the public domain. Asking other Diggers to digg your content is something that should be done discreetly. Shouting to other Diggers (which will be seen by all of their friends as well as your friends unless you both have the private shout feature enabled), is not discreet. It is better to try to establish personal contact with other Diggers through e-mail or IM if you want to ask them to digg one of your stories Just because you wrote the story, you don't have to Digg it You don't have to digg everything you write. A story that has been dugg once (by you) may not be able to be dugg again by someone else. If you find that you are only getting two or three digs per submission, it might be worthwhile to try other social media sites. Try leaving the content available to a more influential Digger who may be able to submit the story and generate more page views. Keep your comments on articles relevant Occasionally the comments on an item submitted to Digg (especially if it is on the front page) can be a real mosh pit. Try not to get in arguments with other Diggers, and keep from boasting about your article. Learn how to take criticism. On the other hand, remember that just because a Digger wrote it, that doesn't necessarily make it true. Take things in stride, and don't lose your head in shouting matches. Notice other articles and photos, and try to make your next submitted content even better Digg contains news from basically all of the major news networks in the world. Don't be discouraged if your article or picture doesn't make the front page the first few times. Realize that you are up against the best - use the opportunity to read and vote for other top articles to get an impression of what it takes to provide great content. Notice relevant photos included with the stories, and see how articles are developed using an introduction, a middle informative section, and a conclusion. Pick up some pointers so that your next articles and photos will be even better Category:Distrubution